


The Amazement of Myfanwy

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Autism, Gen, M/M, OCD, Owen is a jerk, Teasing, breif mention fo self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure they teased Ianto about his OCD, it was light hearted and meant to be fun. Ianto would just smile and continue on. It wasn’t until later, much later that Jack and the rest of the team realized the hurt it caused Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazement of Myfanwy

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop had an accident and I had to do a hard reset. Lost my Microsoft programs! So while I wait for them to download I wanted to post a story that might be lost when finished as it was written in both word and pad. All mistakes mine (especially the spelling mistakes) Not Beta, oh and had some damn formatting errors too. Cheers-E

The Amazement of Myfanwy

  
     Sure they teased Ianto about his OCD, it was light hearted and meant to be fun. Ianto would just smile and continue on. It wasn’t until later, much later that Jack and the rest of the team realized the hurt it caused Ianto. To always be pointed out as being different, to be the outcast in the group, made fun of just because he had to have things in certain places or do something in a specific order.

  
     Ianto would tell himself it was okay to be different, that he was unique. His mother always told him, “Remember Sesame Street,” and in a sing song voice she would say, “one of these kids is doing their own thing. Do your own thing Ianto, be unique and individual, you don’t have to be part of the crowd, be proud you dance to the beat of a different drummer.” And Ianto was. He laughed and was full of joy.  
Ianto was proud, for the longest time he was happy to be different. He didn’t notice he didn’t fit in (or care) until he was older and a girl in his grammar school pointed it out that Ianto was different. Then the other kids started noticing too. But here were clubs that Ianto was accepted into; swimming, football and drama. He had a small circle of friends who didn't mind him being different so what did it matter.

  
     Ianto remembers the very day and time when his dad yelled at him, “why can’t you be normal, like the other kids!” It was just after his mum had died and Rhi had gotten pregnant and moved in with her boyfriend, leaving just the two together. Ianto’s dad worked long hours to pay for the hospital bills from the lingering illness of Ianto’s mom and to put food on the table.  
But little by little the laughter left Ianto Jones, as did the smiles. He became quiet. He would be normal he decided. He would fit in, not stand out. He started to hide his ‘quirks.’ It was difficult but by the time Ianto was seventeen he had mastered being ‘normal.’  He made lists to help him be normal. He did things in the same order so others would not discover he was different.

  
     Torchwood hired him because he was normal. He made lists and was organized. The only time the facade slipped was when he was running from a Cyberman. Being normal and making lists would not help him escape. He felt emotions that he had tried to suppress for so long that he thought he would go mad long before they caught him. They would never convert him he had convinced himself, who would want a mad cyberman?

  
     But he survived and clung to lists and routines to help him appear normal.

  
     But Cardiff was different, he blended into the background and resented it, he hated being normal, the lists and routine. He wished he could turn back the clock and dance to the beat of a different drummer, to smile and laugh. But that was so long ago, he doesn’t think he could remember, so he doesn’t try.

  
The longer he worked at Torchwood Cardiff, the more his quirks were noticed. They never noticed the person behind the quirks. They never realized that being made fun of grated on one, that it hurt physically and mentally to be ostracized in the name of fun.

  
     “can’t you take a joke,”  “just kidding don’t be such a wanker.” “so sensitive, need a hankie for your tears.” Were just a few ways the team made it known he was the butt of all their jokes.  
Ianto could feel it, his reserves were crumbling. It was fine if he was back at his flat by himself or even deep in the archives where there were no CCTV cameras. He kept telling himself that his self-esteem and self-worth were NOT decided by the four people he worked with, that they would not grind him into the dirt with their name calling and cruel teasing. He wished for the umpteenth time he understood social cues better, but he found innuendo so confusing. Why can’t people just say what they mean! He once asked Jack outright if Jack wanted to kiss him, and have a cuddle in the archives. But Jack had backtracked and said it was flirting, _nothing serious_. But why then did Jack keep making suggestions?

  
     And then one day Ianto lost it, he lost the ability to be normal. Owen had once again called him tea boy and put him down. Gwen teased him saying ‘to remove that stick up his arse,’ and to just ‘relax,’ for a change, he was driving her crazy. Jack was coming out of the office with Tosh when he heard Gwen talking to Ianto. He saw Ianto starting to shake and became concerned, he would talk to Gwen and Owen, tell them to lay off Ianto (knowing full well it would they would make things harder hor Ianto in the end) but at least he tried. Jack wondered why Ianto put up with them, why he didn't defend himself.  
Ianto started to shake, what stick was Gwen talking about, why was Owen yelling at him and calling him names again.

  
     “Stupid Ianto.” He shouted out loud making the others stop and stare. Ianto hit himself in the head with his fist hard. There were angry tears rolling down his cheeks. Sobs were shaking him and once again he went to hit himself in the head when a screech fills the air. Jack was moving towards Ianto when Myfanwy swooped down between him and Ianto. Gently she nudged Ianto with her long beak preventing him from hitting himself. Ianto is in distress alternating crying and shaking. Myfanway nuzzling and bumping Ianto so hard he falls to his knees. Myfanway squats down and gets as close as possible to Ianto, her long beak rubbing his chest making clucking sounds while her wings form a protective barrier around him. Ianto quiets down and begins to pet her, and quietly telling her that it was over, he was okay.  
Jack stunned at the interaction, he didn’t know they had been so close. Owen moved to help Ianto when Myfanwy turns and snaps her beak at him in warning. Owen steps back and looks at Jack. They were all helpless against the p terodactyl.

  
It was very clear that Myfanwy was not going to let anyone get close to Ianto.

  
Ianto rubs his eye and scrubs his face with his sleeve. His head throbbed and he was devastated that he broke down in front of everyone. He would quit Torchwood, today, right now. He never wanted to see any of them ever again.

  
“Ianto, are you okay?” Jack asks in what he hopes is a soothing tone.

  
But Ianto just ignores him and braces himself on Myfanwy to pull himself to his feet. Myfanwy is trying to tuck Ianto as close as possible to her. Jack thinks for a moment she is going to knock Ianto down and sit on him.  
“I’m fine….I quit. Find someone else to pick up after you and make fun of.” Ianto says quietly.

  
Jack wants to protest, but the moment he makes to steps towards Ianto Myfanwy snaps menacingly.With Myfanwy guarding him Ianto walks to his desk and retrieves his wallet and jacket.

“So you’re just leaving then?” Gwen asks felling guilty in her part of the teasing. She didn't know, it was just fun.

   
But Ianto doesn’t bother to answer her.

  
“Ianto, I really should check you out.” Owen tries to be the voice of reason. And is shocked to see Ianto shoot him a venomous glare.

  
     Ianto goes over to the invisible lift and waits patiently for Jack or Tosh to activate it Myfanwy next to him. Jack just stares wondering what is happening, was Myfanwy leaving too, it  sure looked like it. How could he have let it let so bad that Ianto is leaving them. He liked the sweet Welsh boy, had a crush on him. Was thinking about flirting a little more to attract Ianto’s attention, maybe get a kiss.  
Jack is surprised when Ianto starts to rise, he didn’t use his VM to activate the lift. He looks and sees Tosh at her computer.

  
Ianto and Myfanwy rise, Jack and the others race to Tosh’s computer and watch. Ianto walks to his car, while Myfanwy had taken to the air. It was late at night so little worry she would be spotted. Jack thinks maybe she will hunt and then come home.

  
     Deciding to take action Jack recalls the lift, he will follow Ianto and talk to him. Bring him back, they needed him. Jack needed him.  
Jack can feel the air on his skin then a powerful breeze. Just in time Jack drops to the floor as Myfanwy dive bombs him. Jack figures he has little chance of making it to the SUV before she gets him. So he goes back down to wait. He will go to the garage.

  
Jack orders Tosh to track Ianto as he heads towards the garage.

  
     Jack is driving pedal to the metal as he comes flying out of the garage right in front of Myfanwy. Jack slams on the brakes and the car skids. Myfanwy lets out and angry screech and starts to attack the SUV. Jack puts the SUV in reverse and backs into the garage. He is getting a bit angry about Ianto’s guard dog thwarting his attempts to talk to Ianto. The team spend all night in the hub. Any attempt to leave and Myfanwy dive bombs them. It wasn’t until 7am and Jack and Owen together try a diversion tactic realize she is gone. Jack contacts Tosh to trace Ianto. Jack heads to Ianto’s flat. But the time he gets there and breaks in, it is only to realize Ianto is gone. Tosh tells Jack Ianto’s phone is in his flat. She will check the CCTV to see if he took his car. Jack came back to the hub defeated. He opened the hatch in hopes Myfanwy would now come back.  Jack sighs his frustration when the alarms goes off. Of course when there is something important that needs to be done the rift acts up and there are weevils on the loose. Several hours later Jack comes back to the hub.

  
     Tosh had left a note saying she went home for a nap and change of clothing. Ianto had drove north and Myfanwy hasn’t returned.The hub returned to pre Ianto state, take away containers everywhere, reports stacked on Ianto’s old desk waiting to be filed, artifacts sitting in boxes waiting to be cataloged. It took a few weeks but Tosh finally tracked Ianto to Penrhyn Bay. He was working at the local library. Jack praised Tosh for her detective skills. Tosh smiled and pulled up a newspaper clipping from the local rag saying the Penrhyn Bay monster or ‘penny’ was spotted by some tourist late last night. The picture was grainy but there was no mistaking Myfanwy flying. Jack smiled, at least someone was looking out for Ianto.

  
Epilogue…………

  
     It would be over a year before Jack got up the courage to go and see Ianto Jones. Torchwood had changed drastically in that short year, three new staff members were hired, and one died. But not a day went by that Jack didn’t think of Ianto Jones, the one that got away. Weariness had settled into Jack that faithful night, seeing his unseen employee breaking because he failed as a leader and as a friend. He vowed that night he would never let that happen ever again. He made sure every team member was acknowledged, he paid more attention to interactions ready to step in.  
Jack never recaptured that special feeling Ianto gave him when Ianto worked for Torchwood and slowly he withdrew, from the team and from life. There was a tiredness he couldn’t shake and loneliness that refused to be satiated in the bodies of others.

  
     Torchwood broke him, as sure as his team (and himself) broke Ianto. Jack left Gavin McGee in charge and resigned amid protests from Gwen. It was windy that morning when Jack arrived at Penrhyn Bay. He walked around the city enjoying the sun on his back and wind in his face. And occasional salt spray upon his lips. Jack watched the library waiting for it to close and wondering how he would approach Ianto. What if Ianto was married, or had a partner, what if….

  
     Jack shook his head. He could always say he was just checking on him as he was in the neighborhood.And then he saw him, Jack felt his heart beat a little faster. He slowly walked behind Ianto who was talking to an older women with gray hair.Jack’s plan was to follow Ianto to his flat and set up a watch. But Ianto got into a car. Cursing Jack ran back to his car but it was too late. Ianto was gone. Jack drove around hoping to spot Ianto’s car but to no avail. Cursing Jack found an Indian restaurant on the Llandudno Junction. It was there Jack had a stroke of genius and asked for a phone book. Jack smiled as he looked down on the address of one Ianto Jones.

  
     After dinner Jack with the help of a hand drawn map by the women from the Indian restaurant, found Ianto’s home, a two story brick bungalow. It was slightly secluded not many houses around it. Jack parks his car and settles down to wait. There is a light on downstairs. Jack watches as lights turn on and off. Jack guess the last light is Ianto bedroom. The following morning Jack battles with himself about actually seeing Ianto. He should just leave. Ianto is fine and seems well adjusted. He had even seen Myfanwy late last night flying, coming back around 4am. She seems to nest in the thick forest next to Ianto’s home. It is 7am when Jack sees Ianto head into the forest a chocolate bar in his hand. Twenty minutes later he comes out of the forest with no chocolate bar. Jack smiles and wonders how much of Ianto’s pay goes towards keeping a pterodactyl in chocolate.

  
     Jack follows Ianto to the library. He has decided he will leave the following morning without talking to Ianto. Jack once again spends the day walking around the city, it was a lovely day sunny and warm. Jack was sitting on a bench and out of the corner of his eye he sees someone sit next to him.

  
“Hello sir.” Welsh vowels he hasn’t heard for over a year caresses his ear like a long lost lover.

  
Jack looks and sees Ianto up close. Ianto hair is longer and there is no gel in it. Ianto has a very short beard (more like 5 o’clock shadow). He is wearing casual clothing, jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt.

“Ianto…I was just in the neighborhood.” Jack says.

“And yet you didn’t come by last night. I waited up.” Ianto says looking at Jack.

Jack was shocked then grinned. “I….uh…wasn’t sure if your guard dog was still angry at me.”

“Oh.” Ianto thought about it, he wasn’t sure either.

“can I take you to dinner tonight?” Jack asks hopefully.

“Did you come all this way just to take me to dinner?” Ianto asks curiously.

“Yep.” Jack replies smiling. Jack had spent the last year reading about Autism and social cues. He was determined to at least be able to understand Ianto better before approaching him.

Ianto turns and looks at the water thinking.“Okay, there is an Italian place on Penrhyn Ave,  in Colwyn Bay. I will meet you there at 7.” Ianto says getting up.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jack says rising, he wanted to talk more.

  
“Back to work, I’m only on my lunch. I saw you sitting here and decided to come over.” Ianto says turning to go.

  
“I’ll pick you up, at your home.” Jack says rapidly, matching his step to Ianto’s.

  
Ianto looks at Jack. “Okay 6:30.”

  
     They walk back to the library in silence, a comfortable silence. Jack comes into the library and Ianto gives him a tour. Jack spend the rest of his day at the library, reading the local newspaper, looking at books.He leaves with Ianto at 6, and Jack follows him back to the house. Jack is just pulling up  behind Ianto car when Ianto gets out of his car and goes towards Jack. Ianto motions for Jack to unroll his window.  
“You should stay in your car. It’s dark and Myfanwy, might be out and about. I’m not sure how she will react to seeing you. I will be back in a moment.”  
Ianto walks into his house while Jack sits in his car and watches the forest for movement. He isn’t positive but he thinks he sees movement. Jack feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up someone was watching him.

  
     Ianto returns quickly and soon the men are off to the Italian restaurant. Ianto asks about Torchwood and Jack tells him about the changes. He also tells Ianto about leaving Torchwood (although he doesn’t actually say it was because of Ianto he left.) They stayed at the restaurant until closing, just talking. They didn’t bring up the past too much, but enough. They drove back to Ianto house and Ianto invited Jack inside for coffee (decaf). It was late when Ianto asked if Jack would like to sleep in the spare room. For one brief moment Jack thought about making a flirtatious remark then decided not to, remembering how upset and confused Ianto would get.

  
Jack slept in the spare room that night, and the following night. In fact Jack slept in the spare room for several months before moving into Ianto’s bedroom permanently. There was only one close call a month later when Jack setting out the milk bottles in the early morning found a rather angry Myfanwy snapping at the door. Jack raced back inside and told Ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes went outside where Jack could hear him admonish her, then gave her chocolate. Jack stayed with Ianto for years, after Myfaywy died Ianto was so heart broken not even Jack could reach him. But then the sound of a TARDIS hummed through the air and Jack lead Ianto inside, saying maybe then could go back in time and find another pterodactyl for him.  
End.


End file.
